(When the Working Day is Done) Oh Girls, They Wanna Have Fun
by MaliceInWonderland23
Summary: (au, Olicity) The Arrow is taking down a particularly dangerous target—and losing—when he is saved by Starling City's other vigilante, who just happens to double as a Queen Consolidated IT expert.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **(When the Working Day is Done) Oh Girls, They Wanna Have Fun  
><strong>Category: <strong>Arrow  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor, Romance, Adventure  
><strong>Ship(s): <strong>Olicity + a whole bunch of brOTPs  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13/Teen  
><strong>Summary: <strong>(au, Olicity) The Arrow is taking down a particularly dangerous target—and losing—when he is saved by Starling City's other vigilante, who happens to double as a Queen Consolidated IT expert.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Mentions of bullying and touching, depictions of violence, some love, and some potty language.  
><strong>AN: **I felt like Felicity knew so much about computers that she had to be a pretty smart tech person in general. And then I had this idea, and then…this thing happened. Forgive me if it's completely random in the beginning. I wrote the first part in the middle of the night and couldn't come up with a more plausible idea. Also I like 80s music.

They called her Pink Panther, for her movements were like that of a cat (apparently, since she always felt more like an elephant in a track uniform) and her suit had pink paneling on the sides. It was always, _The Pink Panther strikes again!_ as though she robbed a bank instead of saving it.

It was surprising that nobody connected the dots. The way that both Pink Panther and Felicity Smoak dyed their hair blond at the same time and the way that they were both petite. But, Felicity supposed, IT girls didn't usually use butterfly knives (her weapon of choice) and bungee from one building to another.

Felicity returned money to its rightful owner, keeping a little for herself just in case. She knocked out and tied people up (never killing) if they needed to return what didn't belong to them.

It truth, she had to thank the dumbass billionaire that started it all. She had quite a bit of beef with the Queen family, them being the ones who a.) stole a lot of money from her father, causing him to up and leave as well as b.) smacked her around in high school.

While she had been pushed around a lot, she did learn a few things. Punches and kicks had gotten her into a self-defense class, which in turn got her into Esrkrima and weapons training.

And then there was a trip to the bank where she managed to knock out three robbers and lock them in the vault.

Things just spiraled from there. Next thing that happened, she was throwing daggers around people's heads for information and dangling them off of buildings so they would return money or diamonds or gold to the people in need. She was practically creating the middle class.

And she had been doing just _fine_, until some green hood had come to town, right around the time that Oliver Queen was resurrected. If Oliver Queen had any talent at, well, _anything_ (besides being a jackass kid with no sense of morals), she might have thought that they were the same person.

One night, she was just minding her own business, tying criminals to flagpoles and all that when she landed on a roof. Below her, on the balcony, was the vigilante/hood/whatever. A man in black had him pinned to the ground and was pointing a gun to his head.

Should she save him? Yes. Could she fight off the other guys with her knife and tools? Probably. What was holding her back? The fact that she might see his face. It was a lot easier to hate a faceless guy than someone with a personality. Seeing their face makes them human, and if she were to see his, fights against him might become compromised.

Eventually, though, good character beat out logical thinking, and Felicity Smoak launched herself forward. She landed on the man's shoulders and he fell to his knees, surprised by the sudden force. Felicity took this as an opportunity to stab him. The knife didn't hit his thigh, like she had been aiming for. Instead, it pierced his hip.

The man flipped her over and aimed a punch at her face. Instinct took over and she snapped her head to the right. With her wrists pinned down, she kicked her knee in-between his legs, to no avail. He backhanded her across the cheek, splitting it open and letting blood flow freely. Felicity's vision became blurry and the man was about to smash her temple with his fist when a bow came out of nowhere, smacking him in the head and knocking him out.

Green Guy was standing there, grease paint covering his eyes and a hood casting a shadow over his face.

"You saved me," he said, voice deep and throaty. Felicity nodded.

"Same to you."

"Thank you."

Again, Felicity nodded before picking herself up. She hopped onto the next building's rooftop, landing with an ungraceful thud before continuing her journey into the night.

.

.

In high school, Felicity was the type of girl that Oliver Queen's friends would push around, touching her, trying to see how far she would let them go. They never actually did any of _that_ touching, but they came close once. If Laurel Lance hadn't popped up and asked Jeremy Dawson what the hell he was doing with a hand running over her neck, she might have ended up losing a lot behind the bleachers.

So of course, Jeremy saw Laurel, and Laurel's status as Oliver Queen's beautiful significant other, and backed off.

Felicity started taking self-defense classes after school. In-between being a complete nerd and having her mother bringing drunk men home every night (one of them even asked if she wanted to join when she was fourteen; um, _ew_) she had to learn her way around a fight.

She actually used her skills in high school once when Sara Lance was picking on her. Sure, she had her house egged for a month after that and ended up being embarrassed more than she cared to admit, but Sara had been a bitch, and that was that.

_._

_._

_Three months later_

"Felicity Smoak?"

No freaking way.

The blonde looked away from her computer to find Oliver Queen looking at her. He had long since ditched the Ken doll haircut, but his eyes were still blue. Like, really blue. And familiar. _Probably from when he was torturing you in high school_, a vengeful little voice in the back of her brain told her. But…she had seen them somewhere. Recently. Maybe on TV?

"Hi. I'm Oliver Queen."

Felicity snorted. Who didn't know that? "Of course. I mean, I know who you are. You're Mr. Queen."

"No, Mr. Queen was my father," he insisted. So now he had manners?

"Right, but he's dead. I mean, he drowned. But you didn't, and that's why you can come down to the IT department and listen to me babble. Which will end in three…two one."

_God, Felicity. Why can't you close your mouth for once?_

Oliver was glancing at her, slightly amused.

"I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see," Oliver told her.

He held out a battered laptop with…what the hell? Where those bullet holes?

"I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilt a latte on it."

"Really?" Felicity asked, raising and eyebrow. "Because these look like bullet holes."

"My coffee shop's in a bad neighborhood," Oliver explained.

Um, wow. His cover stories were shit.

"If there is anything you can salvage from it," he continued, humor in his eyes, "I would really appreciate it."

Felicity shot him one last look, a chance to explain what the hell was happening, but he didn't take it. So she answered with a simple "Mm-hmm," to cover up her shock.

The laptop…there had been something on the news with the vigilante and a crime scene, and the laptop was missing and—holy shit.

Oliver Queen was the vigilante.

Felicity had saved Oliver Queen's ass.

Well, shit.

But it wasn't like she could advertise her vigilante status or say, "Hey, your friend almost raped me once. Remember that?" because, really, that was a part of her life she wanted to forget. And if he was the vigilante and was saving people's lives, he was probably not {or at least less of} a pompous ass.

Right?

Felicity smiled in spite of herself, placing the laptop on the table.

Right.

**A/N: **I don't even know what this is. I might continue if people like it, but even if I do the updates will be spastic and infrequent. Lemme know if you'd keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **(When the Working Day is Done) Oh Girls, They Wanna Have Fun  
><strong>Category: <strong>Arrow  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor, Romance, Adventure  
><strong>Ship(s): <strong>Olicity + a whole bunch of brOTPs  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13/Teen  
><strong>Summary: <strong>(au, Olicity) The Arrow is taking down a particularly dangerous target—and losing—when he is saved by Starling City's other vigilante, who happens to double as a Queen Consolidated IT expert.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Cursing and violence.  
><strong>AN: **Are you kidding me? Really, you shouldn't have. Nine reviews? All for _me_? You're joking.

You aren't joking, you say.

Well, then. Consider me mindblown.

.

.

.

"Mr. Queen."

"Oliver, actually."

Felicity walked over to him slowly, handing him the harddrive. "Here's what I've recovered from the laptop."

Oliver smiled, taking it from her gratefully. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Well, I mean, not anytime. I do have a life, but, I mean, like, I can help with anything you need. I mean—computer stuff. Stuff you need for computers or tech stuff…" Felicity trailed off, her face turning as red as a tomato.

Oliver let out a small laugh, but not an unkind one. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Felicity."

He turned on his heel and left.

"You're welcome," she muttered before turning around and continuing her work.

.

.

.

At eleven, Felicity shut off her computer and packed her things. She headed to her car in the parking lot, speeding over to her apartment. Tonight she had patrol on the east side.

She fumbled with her keys at the door for a moment before sliding them in, unlocking the door.

Her eyelids were droopy and _oh_ did she want to just lie down and snuggle into her sheets. She wanted to close her eyes and not put on her suit. She wanted to sleep like she hadn't done in days…but…

No. She couldn't. She had people to protect.

She started the coffeemaker before changing into her suit and putting on her mask. If only she could just put her head down on the table and…

_Shit, Smoak!_ she cursed. _Wake up! _

So in a rush, she grabbed her knives and her ropes, drank the coffee, and tied her shoes before climbing out the window.

It was so cold on the fire escape. She wanted to go back inside. Badly.

But there was a silhouette standing on the building across from hers. And the silhouette was fighting someone.

Quietly, she swung herself over the edge, dropping down the two stories. Her feet made a loud thud as she landed, but nobody yelled or popped their heads out of their windows, so she figured she was okay.

Using her rope, she scaled the building. She hung with one arm and put the rope back on its hook before lifting a leg over.

"_You have failed this city_," growled a voice.

The man the voice belonged to drew an arrow and Felicity knew who he was.

How would he react, she wondered, if she pulled off her mask and yelled "surprise!"

He would probably accidentally shoot himself in the face somehow.

Deciding that despite everything that happened in high school, she didn't want him to accidentally shoot himself in the face, she launched herself at his opponent. She took a knife and wedged it into his shoulder, kicking him to the floor.

"I was handling that," the vigilante growled.

"I know," Felicity answered, hoping to any deity out there that he wouldn't recognize her voice. "And I was helping."

They stood there, glaring at one another until his grease covered eyes widened. "Watch out!"

But it was too late. The man had revived himself and slashed Felicity's thigh, causing her to collapse.

"Crap!" she barked, pulling out another weapon and hurling it at him. She'd never been good at throwing though, and it missed.

The vigilante took an arrow and aimed it at him, shooting him in the chest. He fell off the side of the building.

"Never get cocky," he scolded. Felicity snorted.

"You're one to talk."

She did not just say that. She did not just say that. She did not just say that.

"What?"

She did just say that. She could not believe she just said that.

Deciding that it was too late to fight it, she rolled her eyes. "I know who you are, Arrow."

With that, she limped off to the edge of the roof. She slid down on the rope and hid in the shadows so that when Oliver looked over the edge, he wouldn't see her.

She decided to leave the rope there, dangling in the wind, as a reminder.

.

.

.

Felicity was very glad she had a desk job, because that meant she didn't have to stand up or limp when Oliver came to her desk the next morning.

"What do you know about the Pink Panther?" he asked.

Felicity almost choked on her own spit, but covered it by taking a sip out of her coffee mug. "She's a vigilante, I guess. Like the Hood."

She scrutinized his face, searching for a reaction but he didn't flinch.

"But the Hood's more annoying."

Oliver almost glared at her, but he caught himself at the last second. "How?"

"Well," she started, "the Panther's never killed. Ever since the Hood showed up, there are bodies everywhere. He seems to be following a trend." Then, just for fun, Felicity looked him up and down. "You seem to fit into his victims' description. Might want to be careful, Mr. Queen."

Oliver nodded. "Thanks. Do you think you can look into this for me?" he asked.

Felicity nodded. "Sure."

She did research, but it was hard to draw information only from the internet. Especially since she was, well, who she was.

.

.

.

She sent Oliver a document with all of her research. According to numerous articles, the Pink Panther was a blond vigilante, female, who had never killed. She liked to use a butterfly knife and sometimes rope. One website cited her as a hundred-and-five pounds, which was, like, flattering as _hell. _

She wore a black domino mask. She wasn't too fast. She had more lower-body strength than upper.

But then she decided to put in a little info of her own in case the Hood decided to pick a fight.

Placing her fingers over the keys, she typed in:

_The Panther seems most vulnerable when cornered, as she has been seen to lose fights in small spaces. She is probably claustrophobic. _

And then:

_She is also afraid of clowns. _

But then Felicity deleted that, because how the hell would a journalist know?

Coulrophobia aside, Felicity finished her "research essay" and sent it off in an email, with a little note asking why Oliver wanted the information.

He replied with an excuse about missing a lot in five years and wanting to catch up, see what was new.

His cover stories were still shit.

.

.

.

"Who are you?" the Hood asked, aiming an arrow at her face, "and how do you know who I am?"

Felicity tilted her head to the side, shrugging. "That's for me to know."

Not babbling in her vigilante form had been hard, but the thought of being shot or beaten over the head or electrocuted had given her a slight motivational push.

Sirens blared as police officers arrived at the scene. Reluctantly, she and Oliver had worked together to take down a robber.

"I'll find you," Oliver called as Felicity turned to leave. "Someday, I'll find you."

She laughed, wild and full of life as she walked away, arms stretched to her sides. "Maybe, but I'll still be one step ahead."

She rounded a corner and ducked into the shadows. Once he was gone, she removed her mask and pulled on a jacket over her suit.

When she got home, she collapsed on the bed. Eyes haunted her dreams that night.

Blue eyes hiding under a green hood.

.

.

.

**A/N: WinterRain36: **I loved your ideas! Hopefully you liked the way I wrote them!

**Charles-the-Hammer: **Thank you! I think...hopefully interesting is good?

**Luv2Co: **I'm glad you liked it!

**Nerdy Doll: **Thank you so much!

**chloelovestvdspnhod: **Thank you for your support. Hopefully you liked this chapter too.

**SharkGurk: **Well, if it isn't an option...lol. Thank you for the encouragement!

**aj07to**: Thanks for the review!

**lady wayfarer: **Glad you liked it!

**jaitoddja13: **Thanks for reviewing!

Turns out my updates might be a little less spastic and infrequent if you guys allow baby chapters and I can keep up the support. I thought that my other multi-chap would be first priority, but this one is getting a much bigger response, so yeah. It's been bumped-up.

Keep the reviews coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **(When the Working Day is Done) Oh Girls, They Wanna Have Fun  
><strong>Category: <strong>Arrow  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor, Romance, Adventure  
><strong>Ship(s): <strong>Olicity + a whole bunch of brOTPs  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13/Teen  
><strong>Summary: <strong>(au, Olicity) The Arrow is taking down a particularly dangerous target—and losing—when he is saved by Starling City's other vigilante, who happens to double as a Queen Consolidated IT expert.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Mentions of bullying and touching, depictions of violence, some love, and some potty language.  
><strong>AN: **Holy fuck, you guys. I got more reviews with 2,000 words than I did with 22,000. That's…I don't even know. You're all fucking amazing. Seriously. Hugs to all of you.

Something that I noticed in the show is that Oliver seems to have a problem with punching women in the face. It's all defensive and then he shoots them, but he never seems to want to, _bam!_, sock 'em in the eye. I could be wrong, but I just wanted him to not be afraid to hit a girl, you know?

.

.

.

The next time they met, he did (_surprise!_) corner her.

She had just stopped a bank robbery and was on her way out when the closet door opened and a hand reached out. It grabbed her arm and yanked her inside.

"Who are you?" the Hood growled. Felicity raised an eyebrow.

When she didn't answer, he stuck out a hand, trying to grab her mask. "Stop," she demanded.

"Why?" he asked, sounding defiant.

"Because," she answered simply, pulling out a phone. "I have everyone in Starling City's number here, and I'm just a click away from hitting send."

He opened the door. "Fine."

"Thank you," she answered, beginning to leave.

On her way out, though, he grabbed her ponytail and yanked her back. Drawing her knife, she slashed at him, managing to cut him on the cheek.

He responded by punching her in the face.

"Shit!" she cried. Her nose began gushing blood, but based the fact that there hadn't been a snap, she guessed it wasn't broken. The pain on her face became anger soon enough, though, and she kicked him in the stomach. He took his bow and tried to hit her in the side, but she moved out of the way just in time.

In their scuffle, neither had heard the police coming, so when the door opened, they both froze. Felicity looked on the floor to make sure that there wasn't any blood. She was good.

Oliver's eyes widened and he grabbed her arm. When she yanked it away, he glared at her and she gave him a look. Wordlessly, they agreed to work together to escape.

Using a staircase to the roof, they managed to get away from the police. Now, she had to get away from him.

It wasn't that difficult, actually. She had screamed, "Look out!" And then he looked, and then she jumped off onto the next roof. He didn't chase her that time, though, because she left something behind.

Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. The screen was cracked, but if he asked Felicity, she could probably figure out what was on it.

.

.

.

"Felicity?"

She had been late to work for the first time ever this morning, as she had needed to apply makeup all over the black eye. "Yes?" she asked, looking over at him. Her glasses had actually helped her disguise the swelling.

"I dropped my phone in the bathtub, a few days ago. Can you try and get all the information onto a harddrive for me?" he requested, pulling out…hey. That was her phone.

Holy shit, that was her phone.

She'd been so tired that she didn't even notice its absence.

"I can try. Can I see?"

He handed her the tiny black device and she looked it over. "It's wrecked. I'm pretty sure I can't get anything from it."

"What about the chip? Can you figure out…um…the number? I want to get it transferred."

"Even if the chip weren't crushed, it's an untraceable phone." After a moment, she asked, "why do you even have an untraceable phone? Is it because of paparazzi? Or maybe like insane girls that are in love with you? Or the girls that you've slept with want to—"

Felicity slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I am so sorry. I didn't…oh my god. I am _so _sorry. Please don't fire me."

Oliver didn't look angry though. He looked…amused?

Felicity floundered for a moment. "I'm sorry. I've always been so bad at filtering what I say. Everything just comes out. I mean, not that I think you're a bad person, but I went to high school with you and—"

Shit. Not only had she possibly just given away her identity (if he connected the dots), but she had also just reminded him of what she'd been in high school. _Two birds with one stone, Smoak. Amazing_.

"Sorry," he said. "Did we…?" He gestured between the two of them. "There were so many."

Felicity wanted to die right then and there. Partly from embarrassment, and partly from anger because Oliver wouldn't remember even if they'd had sex?

"No," she snapped. "I've always had better judgment than that. You're friend almost raped me once though. Where there a lot of those too?" she blurted, so consumed by the rage that she didn't even bother trying to stop the words from bubbling out of her mouth.

Oliver said nothing for a moment. Then, "I'm sorry. My friends and I were dicks in high school."

Felicity was absolutely appalled. Oliver had not only just admitted that his friends were dicks, but saying that he was one too…that was so un-Oliveresque.

"Yeah." She nodded. "You're right. You were."

Oliver smiled. "But I've changed, I think. I hope."

Felicity smiled. "For everyone's sake, I hope that's true."

With a grin and a small laugh, Oliver responded, "okay."

.

.

.

She learned his moves. He went easy on females, was the first thing she noticed.

After popping up behind a woman that had tried stabbing him and knocking her out, Felicity placed a hand on her hip, cocking it to the side.

"You know, if you didn't hold back while punching her, you might've been able to save your bow."

She gestured to the tool, useless until the string was replaced.

"Yeah," he grumbled. "I know." After a moment, he asked, "How'd you find out?"

Felicity turned to him, tilting her head to the side. She knew what he was talking about, of course, but wanted to hear him say it. "About what?"

"My…identity," he answered.

She shrugged. "I'm observant. I notice the little things."

"How'd you learn to fight?"

"How'd you?" she retorted.

He turned to her. "I think you know."

"Do I, though?"

"People could be listening," he protested.

"Of course they could be," she responded with a smile, "people are always listening. But right now, the right people are listening."

He didn't answer. "I think you know."

And then he shot one of this arrows, the kind with the rope, at a building across the street and used his bow as a zipline. Felicity rolled her eyes and slid down a pipe on the side of the building. Idiot.

.

.

.

She followed him, one night. He had his little hideaway under his night club (Verdant, which was a pretty clever name when she thought about it).

After creating a massive fight between two guys outside, she hacked his security system and decided to see what exactly he was using.

"Ugh," she muttered, "who the hell set this up?"

She checked her watch. She had ten minutes before Oliver came back. She could work with ten minutes.

So she rewired the computers so that everything was nice and neat and it _worked _because for God's sake, the computer setup before had been barbaric.

.

.

.

Oliver entered the arrow cave the next morning.

All his computers had been rewired.

On one of the screens was a typed note.

_You're welcome.  
>-Panther<em>

_._

_._

_._

**A/N: **Another one done! Baby steps, my friends. Baby steps. Remember to review!

**REPLIES: **

**Nerdy Doll: **Thanks!  
><strong>Charles-the-Hammer: <strong>It won't take too long…  
><strong>Whiskey-eyes: <strong>Thank you! Hopefully the next few chapters are to your liking as well.  
><strong>annependragon: <strong>I'm glad! Trying to keep you on the edges of your seats.  
><strong>WinterRain36: <strong>I love that you're prompting me. Seriously, this whole story is me just winging it, so if anyone has ideas let me know and I will do my best to incorporate them into the story. (Unless, they're like, reveal that Oliver is actually a female alien sent to destroy earth, because…I don't think I could pull that off).  
><strong>ForeverLoveAlways: <strong>Glad you like it! Soon, my friend.  
><strong>Lizziebusy366: <strong>So happy that you're enjoying it!  
><strong>SharkGurl: <strong>Yes, ma'am. I'll do that.  
><strong>Guest: <strong>Thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad that you like it.  
><strong>loulounana: <strong>Thanks! We need a break from all that angst. Seriously, it's not funny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **(When the Working Day is Done) Oh Girls, They Wanna Have Fun  
><strong>Category: <strong>Arrow  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor, Romance, Adventure  
><strong>Ship(s): <strong>Olicity + a whole bunch of brOTPs  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13/Teen  
><strong>Summary: <strong>(au, Olicity) The Arrow is taking down a particularly dangerous target—and losing—when he is saved by Starling City's other vigilante, who happens to double as a Queen Consolidated IT expert.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Violence and touching  
><strong>AN: **Guys, I just realized that this story has no disclaimer. I DON'T OWN ARROW! Or the song "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun." I don't own those, okay? Okay. Also, this is un-beta'd. Also, these updates might be slower because it's now the week and I have classes (groan).

.

.

.

When she had been asked what kind of weapon she wanted to use, Felicity had no idea what to say. She didn't want to learn to use a gun and the nun chucks had given her a black eye. When she tried using a bow, her lack of upper arm strength had caused her to nearly shoot her instructor in the eye.

"I have no idea."

"You'd be good with a blade," she had told Felicity.

"Really?" She didn't want to use a knife. She didn't want to stab anyone.

"Sure," Tamara had answered. "What kind do you want to use?"

"What are my options?"

She opened the closet and removed a box. "Machete, butterfly knife—"

"That one!" Felicity exclaimed. A butterfly knife couldn't be too bad, right? Butterflies didn't exactly _scream_ dangerous.

She was wrong.

.

.

.

Felicity grunted as she heaved her latest victim up a flagpole. He'd been kidnapping young women and hanging their bodies in front of their family's houses, something Felicity was so angered and disturbed by that she considered slitting his throat.

Instead, she just stabbed him in the shoulder and tied him up.

"Need some help?"

Felicity spun around, slamming into a very, _very_ solid chest. Fighting her blush, she raised her eyes. "Hi."

The Hood headed over to the flagpole and began hoisting the guy up. "Nice stunt you pulled earlier. Cute."

Felicity, unfazed, grinned. "Thanks. Your computer setup before was painful for me to look at. It hurt me in my soul."

"Of course it did," he muttered. "You can't go in there. It's dangerous, what I do."

Felicity snorted. "Oh, you mean that thing that I also do? And have been doing much longer than you?"

The Hood gave her an exasperated look. "The people I'm involved with, though. They're very bad people."

"The people I'm involved with are bad too," Felicity returned, though it was a lie. The Panther was a loner. Felicity Smoak was too, now that she thought about it. Computers and pints of cookie dough ice cream were good enough for her.

The Hood finished stringing up the man and nodded to her.

"I'll see you around," Felicity mumbled as he turned to leave.

.

.

.

It had started as a normal-ish case. Two armed bank robbers.

Easy, right?

Felicity had knocked one out and disarmed him, dragging him onto the balcony and locking the door. Now all she had to deal with was the other guy.

He saw her coming, however, and had already aimed a gun at her forehead. In her years doing this, Felicity had never had a gun pointed at her head. No from a long distance. She couldn't hurl a knife at him—he'd shoot and she'd probably miss.

"I'll go," she managed to say, her voice cracking. "I'll leave right now and I won't tell anyone what happened."

"We can't have that happen though. See, you've just gotten involved in my business. And I don't like having many people involved in my business. So unless you can benefit me, I'm going to have to get rid of you." He took a few steps towards her. "What can you do to benefit me?" he asked.

Felicity flinched as he pressed the cool barrel of the gun against her forehead. It brushed over her skin and she struggled to keep from crying. "I have resources," she lied. "I can…I have money. A lot of it."

"How much?" he whispered, lips running over her ear. She shivered, but he only grinned in response.

"As much as you need."

"How does twenty million sound?" he asked her, pulling his face away from hers. "Twenty million dollars."

Oh god. Even if she sold everything she had and gave up all of her savings, she didn't have twenty million. "Fine," she blurted. "When do you want it?"

"Two days. Midnight at the bridge. Don't come, and I'll track you down and I will take you. I will hide you from the light for the rest of your life." He withdrew the weapon. "See you then."

.

.

.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked, stepping down into his secret lair.

"I need a favor."

"A favor?" he asked disbelievingly, hanging his bow up. "What kind of favor?"

"A money-related favor. I'm kind of in a jam," Felicity informed him. "See, I was stopping a bank robbery recently, but the guy's a lot more serious than I expected. He wants twenty million dollars."

Oliver placed his hands on the side of the hood, like he wanted to take it off, but decided not to. "And why would you come to me?"

"Because you have resources and I know you," Felicity answered simply. The Hood raised an eyebrow. "Look, you don't have to give me the money. But if you don't, at least help me take him down?"

"When does he want it?"

"Midnight on the twenty seventh. At the bridge."

The Hood nodded. "I'll be there. Do you think that he'll bring anyone with him?"

"Probably," she answered. "I'd say three guards. They'll stay behind though."

"I'll meet you there. I'll stay high, take out the guards. You stall. I'll finish the job."

"Okay. Thanks for helping me with this."

She began to head upstairs.

"One thing, though," Oliver spoke up, "can you stop breaking in?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "No. But I can do it less frequently if you'd like."

.

.

.

"Excuse me?"

Felicity looked up to see a brunette with big, doe eyes looking at her. "Hi. I'm Laurel, Ollie's girlfriend. I was wondering if you could help me upgrade my security?"

Felicity just stared at the woman. "I'm sorry, but who's Ollie?"

"Oliver Queen," she replied, laughing. "Sorry, I've known him for a while. I've always called him that. But you're Felicity, right? I think I recognize you from high school."

"Right," Felicity answered, plastering on a smile. "I remember you."

Laurel handed her a laptop. "Can you do this for me?"

"Sure," Felicity answered, smiling so wide her face began to hurt. "I'll do that now…just wait a moment."

There was something heavy in the pit of Felicity's stomach. A voice in the back of her mind berated her. _Of course Oliver would run back to Laurel. You're just an IT girl_.

_Shut up, Smoak. _She didn't have time to be jealous. Her life could end tonight, plus, Laurel's computer needed to be upgraded.

A few minutes later, she was handing it back. "Thanks," Laurel told her. "I have a huge deposition I'm working on."

"No problem. Computers are my thing."

For once, she didn't babble. She was grateful.

Laurel stood awkwardly for a moment, and Felicity was ready to tell her she could go, but then she left on her own accord.

_You're just a dumb IT girl_, the voice chirped. Setting her teeth, Felicity returned to the computer.

She balled her hands into fists for a moment, frustrated with herself. She was not just a dumb IT girl. She was really smart, and she saved lives, even though nobody knew that.

Plus, she had bigger things to worry about.

**A/N: **I'm sorry if I got Laurel wrong. I hate Laurel. It's not because she's standing in the way of Olicity, it's mostly just because Tommy sacrificed himself for her, Oliver saves her and she's all like, "There was something animal in his eyes," and she blamed all of her drug problems on Sara and stuff. But sorry if you were offended. Let me know what you thought in a review.

**REPLIES:  
><strong>**highlander348: **She will! She definitely has some secrets.  
><strong>SharkGurl: <strong>I'm glad you like reading it as much as I like writing it.  
><strong>ForeverLoveAlways: <strong>I love your idea! I plan on having something like that in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing!**  
>WinterRain36: <strong>There's your Felicity-hoisting-a-crook-up-a-flagpole moment. I hope you enjoyed it!**  
>Luv2Co: <strong>Ha! I don't plan on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **(When the Working Day is Done) Oh Girls, They Wanna Have Fun  
><strong>Category: <strong>Arrow  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor, Romance, Adventure  
><strong>Ship(s): <strong>Olicity + a whole bunch of brOTPs  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13/Teen  
><strong>Summary: <strong>(au, Olicity) The Arrow is taking down a particularly dangerous target—and losing—when he is saved by Starling City's other vigilante, who happens to double as a Queen Consolidated IT expert.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Mentions of bullying and touching, depictions of violence, some love, and some potty language.  
><strong>AN: **Um, holy fuck. I've gotten 101 follows (as of when I'm writing this). Yeah. Holy fuck. And sorry for the late update! Also, if anyone noticed, in the last chapter, I referenced to the song that this story is named after. There's one line where Cindy Lauper says, "Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world. I wanna be the one to walk in the sun…" (or something like that)

I'm going to reply to reviews in the beginning starting now.

**Review Replies: Shark Gurl: **That exists!? Lol. Thanks for reviewing.  
><strong>WinterRain36: <strong>Well, Felicity has a mask…just a mask. I didn't think about that mechanism before. As for that guy, he's a hell of a lot more than a bank robber. You'll see that here. He has resources.  
><strong>DoubleDee068: <strong>Glad you're kind of loving it. And Digg shall arrive soon, don't worry. And yes, Oliver will be finding out soon. Ish. Depends on what you mean by 'soon.'  
><strong>loulounana: <strong>Yes! I was hoping to incorporate a little more "reluctant allies" stuff, so I'm glad you like it.  
><strong>chloelovestvdspnhod: <strong>Yes. Let's.  
><strong>DarkAssassin666: <strong>lol. I know what you mean. Her character is becoming completely irrelevant (in my opinion, so you know, if a fan of Laurel's reading this please don't be too offended). Laurel just…I don't know. And know she knows about Oliver too. Blech.  
><strong>sortofbored: <strong>I'm glad you like it!  
><strong>highlander348: <strong>The main reason for that is that Felicity was nervous. I think that she can tell when people are bullshitting her, and she knew that this guy wasn't. Plus, most of the people she had taken down were kind of idiots, not someone that she thought could actually hurt her. She's feeling all the consequences now.  
><strong>Anakinahsoka<strong>: Glad we agree.

OKAY! ONTO THE STORY!

"Here's a comms unit. Keep it in your ear." Oliver thrust out his palm towards her, but the Panther shook her head.

"I can't. He'll definitely shoot me in the face if I do."

The Hood looked displeased, but this guy was serious. He'd asked Digg to do some research and found that he had resources. The man went by "the Catalyst."

"How will we communicate then?" Oliver asked.

"Signals?" Felicity asked. "What can I do that's noticeable?"

"Hold up your hands. If you get caught, it won't be suspicious and I can still surprise him. Leave your hands down if you want me to leave."

Felicity nodded. "Okay."

After a moment, Oliver replied, "Okay. You get into position."

Felicity hoisted up her briefcase. Inside were stacks of paper the size of bills with a hundred dollar bill on top. Even if he did get away, he'd only make out with a thousand dollars or so.

The Hood rushed off and the Panther made her way to the bridge's third column. She checked her watch a few times. The numbers changed from 11:59 to 12:00 just as a throat cleared from a few meters away.

"Hello, Panther."

Felicity turned around. The Catalyst was standing there, but he'd taken off his mask to reveal a face. Well, what had once been a face, at least.

Half of it was peeling off and his jaw was dislocated. His lips were bloated so that they looked like he'd had plastic surgery multiple times and his left eyelid was sagging by about an inch. His right eye was gone.

How the hell did he talk with a face like that?

"Charming, don't you think?"

The voice was coming from a screen on his neck.

"I designed it myself. Horrible things have been done to me."

"Is that why you need the money?" Felicity asked. "To fix it?"

"I need the money because I want people to like me again. I want to stop seeing them shield their children's eyes or gag or stare. I want to be treated like a person. Now. Hand it over."

Felicity handed over the briefcase. He unlocked it and opened it, satisfied with what he saw. Felicity felt a wave of relief wash over her, until he pulled out a stack of "money."

She held her breath as he thumbed through the pieces of paper, clucking. "Oh, darling. You've been a very, _very _bad girl."

Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed thickly. Her gaze wandered over to the pillars of the bridge, where Oliver was supposed to be waiting. Where was he?

In her brief moment of distraction, the Catalyst had come to stand beside her. He pinned her wrists and she struggled.

"There's no point in that, darling, or I'll take you right here. Things can be as nice as you make them. But you, you're coming with me. You're staying with me."

"Why?" Felicity choked out, trying to contain a sob.

"If the people won't love me, I'll make them."

In a moment of rage, Felicity punched the man in his face. His lip split and he began spewing blood. A bit of saliva escaped from the corner of his mouth.

"You've made the wrong choice," he grumbled, pushing her down on the floor and laying her down. _Oh God. _He weighed at least two hundred and fifty pounds, leaving Felicity completely outdone. With one hand, he pinned her wrists above her head, holding them firmly. With the other, he stifled her screams. Using his knees, he pinned her legs down. "Stop screaming!" he demanded. He pulled a knife from his pocket for a moment and placed it at her throat. "If the people won't love me, I'll make the people like me. They can understand what I go through," he shouted, placing the knife against her cheek. The cool metal had the flat side making contact with her, but all he had to do was angle it differently and thrust before a hole appeared in her cheek. Her heart raced and she wanted to cry.

"Look out!" someone called. The Catalyst turned around, releasing her wrists long enough for Felicity to roll away from him. An arrow made its way towards the Catalyst's body, but he was quicker, grabbing Felicity and putting her in front of him. The arrow struck her in the chest, not in the heart, but she was bleeding. A lot. And it hurt. A lot. Oliver came running towards her, arrow drawn. He fired once more hitting the man in the neck.

Felicity coughed suddenly, blood running over her tongue.

"Dammit!" Oliver yelled. "I can't fix this in the Foundry. I have to get you to a hospital."

He unzipped Felicity's suit, something she registered but didn't fight, to inspect the wound. "Do it."

"Do what?" Oliver asked.

"Take me…to…hospital. Take off…mask…suit…"

Oh god. She'd lost her advantage. She was going to lose her advantage. Everything she had worked hard to maintain, all over some stupid bank robbery. She coughed again.

"It missed your heart, okay? But I think it might have hit your lung."

Felicity's eyelids drooped and she lolled her head back. "Take…mask."

"We're not there yet. I need to get you to a hospital now. I'll do it when we're closer."

Oliver lifted her up bridal-style, wanting to keep her blood flowing. "Hurt," she muttered, her voice so small she wouldn't have believed that it belonged to her. He took off running. The hospital wasn't too far away from the bridge, fortunately. He had taken off his hood and tossed it into the water. His bow and arrows too.

"I know. God. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry any of this happened."

He shifted his weight so that he could wipe off the grease paint. "Here," Felicity muttered. "Stop."

Oliver stopped.

"Take…mask…off."

"Are you sure?"

She gave a weak nod. "Rather you…than…world."

That logic was one he couldn't argue with.

He looked down at the woman in front of him, bleeding out. This was all his fault. This entire thing was his fault. She was dying.

"Hurry," she mumbled.

He nodded, wiping off the rest of the paint. And then, he reached his hands out, placing them on the sides off her face. And slowly, ever so slowly…

…he took the mask off.

**A/N: **I wrote this at four a.m. after being away for almost twenty-six hours. Forgive me if it makes no sense and if there are errors. I'm sorry if there are. Really sorry.

Now, if I was a terrible person, I would announce that** I AM NOT GOING TO BE UPDATING THIS STORY FOR THREE MONTHS. **

Thank god I'm not a terrible person, right? Sorry. That was mean.

REVIEWS PLEASE AS OUR FAVORITE VIGILANTE'S LIFE IS HANGING IN THE BALANCE! REVIEWS SHALL MAKE UPDATES FASTER!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **(When the Working Day is Done) Oh Girls, They Wanna Have Fun  
><strong>Category: <strong>Arrow  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor, Romance, Adventure  
><strong>Ship(s): <strong>Olicity + a whole bunch of brOTPs  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13/Teen  
><strong>Summary: <strong>(au, Olicity) The Arrow is taking down a particularly dangerous target—and losing—when he is saved by Starling City's other vigilante, who happens to double as a Queen Consolidated IT expert.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Language, violence, and angst  
><strong>AN: **This update took forever, and I'm so so sorry about that. My dog jumped on my lap while I was working and my laptop fell over and it was being fixed for a week, so this is probably so bad, but I wanted to get it posted ASAP.

OH MY GOD THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS!

**Replies: **

**Guest: **Well, Felicity may be a Vigilante, but she is a human. She's just trying to do some good. She didn't go through any huge character-changing life-altering experience, so she's not fearless like Oliver.  
><strong>Olicity4Eva: <strong>Thanks! I appreciate that.  
><strong>ldjkitten: <strong>Sorry to put you through such a long wait. I'm a terrible person, I know.  
><strong>chloelovestvdspnhod: <strong>I'll make you a bracelet, lol. Glad you liked it!  
><strong>annependragon: <strong>I'm glad you think so!  
><strong>ArTeMuS09: <strong>I know. I'm such a bed person. Trust me, this will weigh down on my conscience forever.  
><strong>03102001: <strong>I'm here! I'm here! Your life is still intact, I hope.  
><strong>lucavento: <strong>Thank you.  
><strong>loulounana: <strong>I hope that his reaction met your expectations. Thank you for reviewing!  
><strong>highlander348: <strong>Sorry…I was running out of ideas. If you want to prompt me though, I'd be happy to work it into the story.  
><strong>lady wayfarer: <strong>I'm so happy that you love it!  
><strong>michellemaldonado: <strong>Sure. I'll put that somewhere. But it'll be after the angst and more towards the fluffy part in the future. I can't have him checking her out as she lays on her deathbed, y'know?  
><strong>WinterRain36: <strong>I know. I'm sorry. It had to happen, unfortunately.  
><strong>SharkGurl: <strong>I know. I suck.  
><strong>JWolf28: <strong>Again, I realize that I'm a terrible person. Especially since it has been so long. Sorry sorry sorry. Hopefully this chapter will make you happy.  
><strong>isingforyou: <strong>I think that Felicity has always been badass, just in a different way. But I'm so glad you like the story! She'll kick the shit out of some bad people soon, don't worry.  
><strong>ForensicMidnightReader: <strong>Sorry to keep you waiting so long. I hope you like this chapter.  
><strong>teamfreewill82: <strong>Glad you'll keep reading just cuz.

"What happened?" Diggle asked, entering the hospital. Oliver looked up from his hands, looking completely distressed. He had a bag in the seat next to him, probably with the hood. He had changed into jeans at some point.

"I shot her," he said in a low voice, careful not to let anyone hear.

"Shot who?"

Oliver had called him, claiming that it was an emergency. Diggle didn't understand how shooting someone was an emergency, Oliver did it all the time.

"Felicity," he answered, rubbing his eyes. "Felicity Smoak. She's an IT girl at Queen Consolidated."

"You shot an IT girl?" The two men were struggling to keep their voices down. "Why?"

"It was an accident. She's the Panther. I was helping her out with something, and I was trying to shoot a guy, and he used her as a shield…"

"_You accidentally shot an IT girl?"_ Diggle clarified, shocked.

Oliver opened his mouth to respond, but then a nurse exited the emergency room. "Is she okay?" he asked.

The nurse sent him a look of pity. "She's lost a lot of blood. Luckily, the arrow didn't hit her in the heart, but it did tear through her lung. She's being moved into emergency surgery. Right now, I need for you to fill out these forms." The nurse held out her arm.

"I already filled out forms," Oliver said.

"Those were for the police. These are for the hospital."

"Oliver," Diggle reminded him. Oliver nodded and closed his mouth. "We'll fill those out. Thank you." The nurse nodded and left. "Do you know what kind of insurance she has?" Diggle asked Oliver.

"Put it down as the company's."

After staring at his friend for a moment, Diggle went to fill out the forms. When he was done, he turned to talk to Oliver. "What's bothering you right now?"

"I shot an innocent woman," Oliver answered.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Miss Smoak's identity, does it?"

Oliver shot him a glare. "A little bit, but there are bigger things to worry about."

Diggle nodded, silently.

Days passed before anything happened. Diggle went back to his home.

Oliver left one day to shower and check on things at Queen Consolidated one day. And that one day, the hospital called.

He was sprinting out the door of the building before the doctor managed to say anything.

"She's taking visitors now. I thought I'd call you to let you know."

He debated running instead of driving, but decided that a little bit of time in traffic could help him get his thoughts in order.

It didn't work.

Halfway there, he pulled over to the side of the road and starting sprinting, running into people left and right.

"Hey!" someone yelled as he nearly shoved them into an open door.

"Sorry," he called back before continuing to weave through the crowd.

What would he say to her? Would she hate him? Would she remember him?

And then it was a blur of lines, of getting a visitor's pass and directions to her room, of the need to _find _her.

He stood outside her room, trying to find the courage to open the door. He needed to open the door. When he did, he saw that she wasn't alone.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Shh!" Felicity hushed her friend. "Hey, Oliver. Violet, excuse us." Violet shot him a look before leaving. Oliver turned her gaze back on Felicity.

She looked like an angel.

She felt like hell. Felicity had spent x amount of days in the hospital and was itching to get home and get back to her computer and that freaky little stray cat that lived on her fire escape that she sometimes let in when she felt like a nice person.

"Hey," Oliver asked her. There was some sort of crazed look in his eyes, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Hi," Felicity said, smiling. "Close the door, would you?"

He obliged.

"Thanks."

Oliver sat down in the chair that Violet had previously occupied. Felicity's best friend would be back soon, so she had to start talking. "So…now you know," she started cryptically.

Oliver nodded. "Now we're even."

Felicity nodded. "I want to get home, but the stupid doctor says I have to stay one more night. Can I just tell you how hard it is to sleep with an IV in your arm? It's very hard." Okay, yeah. She knew very much that her doctor wasn't stupid, but she was in a pissy mood and the medicines were making her feel hazy. But she still knew what she needed to do. "Hey, Oliver?"

He turned his blue eyes on her and stared at her. "Yes?"

"Can I trust you?"

There was a pause. Then, "Of course, Felicity. Of course you can trust me."

"Good," she said, nodding in approval. "I need all the allies I can get."

Oliver raised one eyebrow. "If that's the case, I think I can introduce you to a few more people. When you've recovered."

"I'll be fine," Felicity protested, waving him off.

Oliver cringed, and she wondered why. Then, she remembered that he'd been the one to shoot her. Accidentally, but still. "You had an arrow rip through one of your lungs," he told her. "You almost died."

"Key word being _almost_," Felicity told him.

"Felicity…"

"Why are you this worried?"

She knew why, she just wanted him to admit it. She wanted him to admit that he cared about her, not because she wanted to bait him or date him, but because it was nice to have someone who cared.

There weren't enough of those.

"Felicity…"

The way he said her name…it was brutal. She wanted to call him out on it, to tell him to say something besides that, but with that one word, her _name_, those four syllables, he was able to convey everything.

"I get it," she said, patting his arm. "Don't worry." Then, in an attempt to lighten the mood, "I just might need to take a few days off."

"You can have as much time as you need," he promised.

She nodded, biting her lip. "How's the nightclub?"

He looked a bit taken aback. "You knew about that?"

"Sorry. I was starved for entertainment and the only magazines Violet could steal were tabloids." She smiled. "I wanna try to go opening night. I mean, I don't usually go out. Well, I mean, I don't. I still have a social life. No. That's a lie. I spend my days falling asleep at my desk and my nights being a vigilante that the people like." Felicity winced at her senseless babbling.

Oliver surprised her by cracking a smile. "Well, the Hood's going to be campaigning soon. Look out."

"Was that a joke, Mr. Queen?" Felicity asked. Oliver shrugged. "Well in that case, Panther for Most Popular. Ballot number 1."

Oliver faked a pout. "You wish."

"Just wait," Felicity claimed. "I'll win."

He laughed, a rare sound that made his throat rumble. "Okay."

Felicity pouted. "No. If you give up that easily, it's no fun."

"You two are adorable."

Both of the vigilantes looked up at Violet. She had her arms folded across her chest. "Now, you," (she pointed to Oliver), "leave. My girl Felicity and I have catching up to do."

Oliver looked a little intimidated and Felicity had to stifle a laugh. "I'll see you," she told him.

"Bye," he said.

When he left, Violet sent Felicity a strange look.

"What?"

"Nothing…it's just…he didn't kiss you goodbye."

Felicity's jaw dropped and she shook her head furiously. "No…Oliver and I aren't dating."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Dude, did you _see_ the way he was looking at you?" Felicity shot her friend a look, and Violet sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Now. Tell me. How did you two meet?"

"We're not dating!" Felicity protested. "We've been over this."

"You're right," Violet said with a smirk. "That tree looks familiar." Felicity slapped her best friend in the shoulder. "Alright, alright. Changing the subject."

"Thank you."

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter was a little all over the place. Please leave a review. Praise boosts my ego, con-crit makes me better, and flames will be used as devices to ruin all the bad-guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **(When the Working Day is Done) Oh Girls, They Wanna Have Fun  
><strong>Category: <strong>Arrow  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor, Romance, Adventure  
><strong>Ship(s): <strong>Olicity + a whole bunch of brOTPs  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13/Teen  
><strong>Summary: <strong>(au, Olicity) The Arrow is taking down a particularly dangerous target—and losing—when he is saved by Starling City's other vigilante, who happens to double as a Queen Consolidated IT expert.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Cursing and minor violence.  
><strong>AN: **I have no excuse for why this took so long to upload. Apologies for the long wait.

REVIEW REPLIES:

**Nerdy Doll: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you like it.  
><strong>lady wayfarer: <strong>I'm so happy that you're enjoying the fluffiness. There's more to come, fear not.  
><strong>jaitoddja13: <strong>Oops! Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking when I typed that. It's fixed now.  
><strong>JWolf28: <strong>I'm so happy you like her. She'll be back, but not this chapter…sorry.  
><strong>Guest (#1)<strong>: Thank you!  
><strong>WinterRain36: <strong>I'll keep that in mind! Thank you for reviewing!  
><strong>Guest (#2): <strong>Thank you!  
><strong>Ladyt14: <strong>I hope to keep you on the edge of your seat.  
><strong>loulounana: <strong>Thank you for the review.  
><strong>Guest (#3): <strong>Thank you! I've been trying to make it as quick-witted as possible, but I'm the opposite of that so I'm glad you think I've achieved my goal.  
><strong>SharkGurl: <strong>I'll be putting in tons of fluff so I hope you continue to enjoy it.  
><strong>Sakura Crystals: <strong>Well, all flowers need rain to grow (I think that's how it goes).

**_ANNOUNCEMENT: _**

I am running out of ideas. Please please please please please please please prompt me if you can!

Also…I'm not sure if I want Violet to be a vigilante as well or not…let me know what you think of that. If you do want her to be a vigilante, maybe suggest a "hero name" for her too?

.

.

.

_Months later_

"You know how I promised you that I had people you might want to meet?" Oliver asked Felicity.

She'd made a full recovery and was now doing light field work. She tried to carry out an entire night shift once, but her time spent on the couch watching Netflix had caused her to become a little rusty when it came to fighting. And pretty much any physical activity.

"Yeah," Felicity said. "Well, sort of. I mean, I was kind of knocked out on pain killers. Also I hope that this isn't going to be a room full of strippers. Not that I have anything against, you know, strippers, but that's not really my thing…but if that's you than…um…cool…not that I'm, like, implying anything and why the hell haven't you interrupted me yet!?"

Oliver smirked as they arrived in front of Verdant. "The club isn't open yet, but I want you to meet my team."

A man walked by just then, and eying him carefully, Oliver continued.

"…I mean…_wait staff_."

Felicity raised an eyebrow, looking between the man (who was now yelling loudly into a phone) and Oliver.

"Okay…" she answered as Oliver opened the doors to the club.

It was fancy inside. The whole club had a rough-around-the-edges feel that was offset by a sleek bar stocked with bottles.

"Where's your…_wait staff?"_ Felicity asked, deciding to humor the other vigilante.

"They are downstairs," Oliver said.

"I sincerely hope that this isn't some sort of elaborate plan to kidnap and then murder me," Felicity whispered as she watched Oliver open the door. He turned around, suddenly, and yelled "boo!"

She slapped him across the face. "Don't _do _that!" she cried. "I hate you."

He smiled cheekily. "You couldn't hate me."

"I could," she promised, letting him walk down the stairs first, "and I will."

There was a beating noise that suddenly halted when she reached the bottom.

"Who's _that?_" a brunette man asked. He was attractive…but he also looked fifteen.

"Who're you?" she retorted.

"Oliver?" he said.

"Yeah, Oliver," Felicity fired back. "Who's this?"

"Felicity, this is Roy. And that over there is Diggle."

"Hi," Diggle greeted.

"Hey," she said. Then, "So…uh…who are they?"

"This is my team," Oliver said. "Diggle works as my bodyguard."

Felicity cut him off with a snort. "_You_ have a bodyguard? You don't seem to need one…" She fought off a blush as she realized how that sounded.

"What is she doing here?" Roy said.

"Oliver, can I talk to you for a moment?" Diggle requested. The two men excused themselves and headed upstairs.

Roy stared at Felicity.

Felicity stared at Roy.

Then, Roy said, "Are you screwing him?"

Filled with rage, Felicity began to rant. "What? So because I'm a woman and he brought me down here I must be having sex with him? That's rich. Really, thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that," Roy said.

"What? So did he bring you down here because you two are fucking each other?"

Roy made a face. "No…I didn't mean screwing like _screwing_. I meant are you, you know, trying to pull one on him? Are you trying to worm your way into his head so you can destroy him?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Were you interrogated like this when you first arrived here?"

Roy glared at her for a moment before turning around and punching the bag behind him.

"I was the one that set up the computers. You should be thanking me."

Roy turned around a hundred and eighty degrees at about a hundred and eighty miles per hour without losing his balance. "That was _you? You're_ the Panther?"

"Yes," Oliver answered for her, stepping back into the lair. "She is. I'd like her to join the team."

"I'd like that too," Felicity spoke up suddenly. "If you'll have me."

The three men looked between one another. Diggle threw in his approval, and Roy stood, glaring at his two superiors. "Fine," he said. "Fine."

"Great," Oliver said. "You two can start sparring, then."

Roy did not go easy on her. Felicity liked that and would have appreciated it any other day, but she was tired and her endurance was less than stellar.

This was a fact she was reminded of (_again)_ when Roy flipped her onto her butt.

"Are you sure you want her to join?" he questioned, looking at Oliver and Diggle, both of whom were huddled over a computers.

"Hey," Felicity barked, "I got shot in the chest with an arrow, rendering me unfit for physical activity for a very, _very_ long time. So _sorry_ if I'm not at my best."

"We got a hit," Diggle interrupted.

"Roy. Suit up," Oliver instructed. He sent Felicity a look that quite clearly said, _you're staying here. _And while she wasn't happy with it, she knew it was the reasonable decision. "Diggle, stay here with her."

Okay. She could stay at the Foundry (as she had heard it been called), but she didn't need a babysitter.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Go. I'll help you trace this…"

She looked over at the screen.

"Wait. This isn't even a criminal. This is the Big Belly Burger menu."

"So?" Roy said. "We just won a free burger. We only have twenty minutes to claim our prize." And then, "Wait. Did you think that was a mission?"

"Well, _yeah. _How was I supposed to know you won a burger through…pinball. Wait, really?" Oliver was a billionaire, wasn't he?

"Yes, really," Oliver said. "We'll pick up food and eat it and then Roy and I will head out for patrol."

"Let's _go_," Roy moaned.

"Fine," Felicity said. "Sorry. Go."

The two of them jugged upstairs and headed out, leaving Diggle and Felicity alone in the room.

"So…" Felicity began like the super conversationalist that she was. "Hi."

_Wow, Smoak. Wow_.

Then, because it was the first thing she could think of, "Do you know Laurel?"

Oh _shit_. Now he was going to think that she was in love with Oliver and, like, plotting to murder Laurel or something. What. The. Hell.

Diggle took it in stride, though. "I do."

Felicity forced a laugh. "I am _so_ sorry. I don't know why I said that…I…"

"You don't need to worry, you know," Diggle told her. "Oliver broke up with Laurel after you got shot."

"Oh," Felicity said. "I don't…you know…_like _him or anything."

Diggle smiled, as if he had a secret.

"What?" Felicity asked. "Stop making that face."

"It's nothing," Diggle said. "It's just...nothing. Forget about it."

"No," Felicity whined like a child. "Now you _have _to tell me."

"It's no—"

"No. Stop saying that. You just dangled it in front of my nose and now you're saying you can't tell me. That's not cool."

"I can't tell you," Diggle apologized. "It's something Oliver should say himself."

"_Ugh_. But then I'll be eighty when I find out."

Diggle laughed at her joke. "Yeah…Oliver's not best at voicing his feelings."

The way he said feelings sobered Felicity up a little. She had an idea of what Diggle _might_ have meant, but—

No. That was stupid.

She was still just a little IT girl.

_Yeah. One that he showed his secret lair to. _

A lair she would probably get kicked out of eventually.

But it was then that Oliver opened the door, a bag of burgers in one hand and a tray of drinks in the other.

They divided up the fries and sat around the desks and then they ate.

**A/N: **Hmm…that ending was really mundane. I hope that you liked the chapter though. If there are any mistakes, point them out. Anything you liked, let me know. Any ideas you have, inform me of them. I love hearing theories and opinions. Or prompts.

**UPDATE!**

**There is now a poll on my profile for Violet. Please go vote. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **(When the Working Day is Done) Oh Girls, They Wanna Have Fun  
><strong>Category: <strong>Arrow  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor, Romance, Adventure  
><strong>Ship(s): <strong>Olicity + a whole bunch of brOTPs  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13/Teen  
><strong>Summary: <strong>(au, Olicity) The Arrow is taking down a particularly dangerous target—and losing—when he is saved by Starling City's other vigilante, who happens to double as a Queen Consolidated IT expert.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Mentions of bullying and touching, depictions of violence, some love, and some potty language. Also, UNBETA'D  
><strong>AN: **Thank you everyone for all the reviews and support. Sorry for the long wait…it appears I'm living up to my promise for spastic and infrequent updates.

**_There is a poll for Violet on my profile page. Please go vote. _**

REVIEW REPLIES  
><strong>highlander348: <strong>Thank you for your input! I love the ideas that you had. At this point, I'm still unsure about Violet, but I definitely like the Oliver being kidnapped idea.  
><strong>Jamie (guest): <strong>Thank you. I'm not sure about Violet yet, I'm still debating. Thank you for sharing your opinion though.  
><strong>olicitycaptainswanshipper: <strong>I'm so glad you like this story. And I agree with you about CaptainSwan.  
><strong>michellemaldonado: <strong>Thank you for your review and your suggestions. I want to incorporate a few things like that.  
><strong>CastleFangirl47: <strong>First of all, thank you for the review. Second, I'm really glad you commented on the humanity of the characters. Sometimes I feel like media makes characters indestructible and then they're not as fun to read about/watch.  
><strong>Guest (#1): <strong>THANK YOU! I was so worried about that being OOC, and it probably was, like, a lot, but I dunno. I just really liked it.  
><strong>Guest (#2): <strong>I'm really sorry you feel that way, but I would like to point out that this story takes place in an alternate universe. So, yeah, it's probably not the most logical one out there, but it was an idea that I wanted to try out and really enjoyed writing. As for the example you gave, it was sort of essential to the plot. That's no excuse if the writing is poor, but I think I did alright. Thank you SO MUCH for sharing your input though! The fact that you took the time to review and offer up your opinion means a lot to me. I think, though, that you might enjoy stories that are based off canon a little bit more. (This review was deleted).  
><strong>Mrs. Killian Jones pureblood: <strong>I really appreciate your suggestions. I know what you mean about Violet…that is a lot of vigilantes. I'm still trying to work Sara in, but I'm not sure how. I probably should have considered this before de-constructing and re-construction the Arrow universe. As for the second one, I really want to write a little from Oliver's perspective, but I'm worried that I'll just make it totally OOC and really bad. Please continue sharing your opinions!  
><strong>Luv2Co: <strong>Thank you so much for your review. I appreciate it. I'm also very glad that you liked that line.  
><strong>WinterRain36: <strong>I'm still torn about Violet…  
><strong>Lililovingreading: <strong>I'm glad you're excited.  
><strong>JWolf28: <strong>I meant to write something very dramatic during that scene, but I was so tired that I just turned it into burgers. More missions will be ahead.  
><strong>Directioner2010 . dg: <strong>Okay okay I'm here!  
><strong>SueMikaelson: <strong>Thank you! There will be more missions, but Felicity needs time to recover (and develop her relationship with Oliver).  
><strong>G-Whouffle: <strong>Felicity thanks you!  
><strong>Sakura Crystals: <strong>I'm glad you think so. And I really wanted to not have a love triangle, so I sort of…just gave Laurel the boot.  
><strong>OLICITY-of-All-Kind-LOVER: <strong>In time. Love your username, by the way.

.

.

.

Training was rough, at first. Her body was used to the feeling of her couch, not sparring at six a.m. (which is what she was doing at that moment, across from Roy as he beat her ass with two wooden sticks).

"Focus," he told her. "Learn my moves."

Felicity took a deep, shaky breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "Okay. Let's start again."

Roy raised his sticks and Felicity hers, and they went at each other. Roy tended to protect his upper body more than his lower, she noticed, so she whacked him behind the knee. It didn't do much at first, just causing him to lose focus, but that gave her a tiny window to knock him over. She missed it, though, and he ended up slapping her knuckles with his weapon.

"Ow," she said. Her hand was now bleeding. "I think I need another bandage."

She took off the old one (it was a miracle her fingers still moved) and replaced it with a white wrapping.

"Let's try again," Roy said.

He'd been pissed when Oliver told him to stay with Felicity as he went on patrol alone, but he'd given in after a really long stare from Oliver.

Felicity crossed her sticks in front of her face. Roy held him in front of his body, switching his stance into one more appropriate for fighting.

This time, Felicity attacked first. Roy hit her in the elbow and ducked as she raised an arm over her head to hit him. Her fist made contact with a satisfying thump and Roy reeled back for a moment before retaliating. He charged at her and tackled her to the ground. Felicity found his stomach with her knee and he keeled over for a moment, giving her the opportunity to stand up.

In the end, Roy won the fight, but in significantly less time. Felicity was frequently sore (all the time) and almost always had to take hot baths after training, but she was improving. It was definite.

In the meantime, she worked the computers for Oliver. Digg did alright, but Felicity could do better.

"She's turning…left," Felicity told Oliver and Roy through the comms unit. She watched the woman's tracker move across the scene, along with a truck filled with vertigo. An entire fucking _truck_. "She's headed into the parking lot by Seymour Ave."

"Got it," Oliver replied, voice low as he concentrated on weaving through traffic.

Felicity's heart pounded. She was worried about the guy. He could obviously handle himself, but Oliver was convinced that he was invincible. He'd thrown himself into dangerous places before. Felicity would bet anything that he would do it again. "Just…be careful."

"I have to go," Oliver answered.

"Just saying," Felicity said, "if you guys don't come back alive, I'm going to be supremely pissed off."

"I'll keep that in mind," Oliver whispered before he became quiet.

Felicity listened, searching for some sign that he was alive.

Suddenly, there was a grunt and it was obvious that punches were being thrown. There was a muffled clattering as somebody was shoved into a shelf and a whizzing sound followed by a grunt as, Felicity guessed, Oliver buried an arrow in someone's chest.

"Oliver?" Felicity spoke up, a little bit hesitantly.

"I'm okay," he promised. "I'm okay."

.

.

.

Digg and Oliver spoke in hushed whispers and Roy and Felicity took a break from training. Felicity tossed her head back as she gulped down her water, sheen of sweat apparent from hours of sparring.

She turned her head to see Oliver snake his gaze in her direction. Suddenly, self-consciously, she looked down. Was he…checking her out?

Felicity looked down at herself once again, feeling the need to cover up.

"Oliver!" Digg shouted, voice still a whisper, "Pay attention."

Felicity dug around in her back, looking for a jacket. Her running hoodie had to be good enough.

They resumed training, but after only two spars, Felicity was boiling. _Fuck this_, she thought, unzipping the jacket and tossing it out of the ring. She wasn't going to let Oliver Queen's staring control her. Plus, she was about to have a goddamn heat stroke.

"Can I break?" Felicity asked.

"We just took a break, though," Roy said.

"Just one moment," Felicity told him. "I just need a moment to rest, and then we can get back to training."

Roy looked hesitantly at Oliver, who nodded.

"Thanks," Felicity said, collapsing at her computer. She opened a new bottle of water and began to down it just as quickly as the last.

"You good?" Roy asked.

Felicity nodded. "Yeah."

The two began to train again as Oliver and Digg conversed. Felicity wasn't sure what they were saying (they were quiet, blood was pumping through her ears, and she didn't exactly have time to zero in on their words) but she did catch Oliver staring at her once again, which resulted in Roy sweeping her feet out from beneath her and knock her over.

"Ow," Felicity mumbled, cheeks turning red as she stood up.

"Focus," Roy instructed. "All your attention needs to be on the fight. You can't half ass it."

Felicity nodded as he helped her up.

They resumed sparring.

.

.

.

Felicity slowly, but steadily, made progress. Enough progress to where she wanted to go on missions.

"Absolutely not," Oliver shot down. "Not on my watch."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "It doesn't have to be on your watch."

Oliver made a face. "Then why did you tell me?"

Felicity shrugged. "I just wanted to let you know that I thought I might be ready to get back in the field." Oliver made a pained expression and Felicity had no idea why. "What?" she asked quizzically.

"I just…" Oliver began, trying to figure out how to word it. "I don't want you getting hurt again."

"What if I went with you and Digg and Roy?" Felicity asked. "Then there'd be four of us. Or you could send me on little crappy missions. But I'm desperate, Oliver, and I'm bored out of my mind. _Please_."

Oliver twisted his face up in thought. "Maybe."

Felicity broke out into a smile.

**A/N: **Updates will be infrequent. I'm so sorry about the wait.

In other news, I got a pretty negative review last chapter, and would once again like to reiterate that this is an AU fic. It does not follow canon. Please do not rattle on me for not following canon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **(When the Working Day is Done) Oh Girls, They Wanna Have Fun  
><strong>Category: <strong>Arrow  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor, Romance, Adventure  
><strong>Ship(s): <strong>Olicity + a whole bunch of brOTPs  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13/Teen  
><strong>Summary: <strong>(au, Olicity) The Arrow is taking down a particularly dangerous target—and losing—when he is saved by Starling City's other vigilante, who happens to double as a Queen Consolidated IT expert.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Language, mild violence (PG stuff, really)  
><strong>AN: ****_NOTICE:  
><em>****100****TH**** Reviewer: ****Any spoiler they want  
><strong>**105****TH**** Reviewer: Choose first ****_official _****date location  
>110<strong>**TH ****Reviewer: Choose first kiss location and scenario  
>200<strong>**TH**** Reviewer (this is way in the future): Can help me plan the wedding. **

**_My muse is dying on me, folks. Feed it prompts. _**

**Charles-the-Hammer:** Thank you so much!

**RinaTui:** That means a lot to me. Thank you!

**SmoakingQueen:** Oh…there's a lot coming up.

**annependragon:** lol

**sami: **Glad you think so!

**JWolf28: **Thank you thank you thank you!

**I am my secret:** I'm glad I had you hooked!

**Michellemaldonado:** Thank you.

**WinterRain36: **While I do think that yes, there is a need for more women, adding Violet would be a lot of vigilantes. If you want to write an AU where Violet is a vigilante, be my guest. Just, y'know, say that I came up with the character.

.

.

.

Felicity opened her front door eagerly. After weeks of training, Oliver was finally going to let her go out again. Tonight she and Oliver were on patrol. She was beyond excited and was planning on eating really quickly before meeting him at the Foundry.

"Hey," someone greeted. Felicity shrieked in surprise and was about to throw her purse at the person when she saw who it was.

"What the hell, Vi?" she squeaked. Violet was standing by her freezer with a tub of ice cream in her hand.

"Jesus, Felicity. You gave me a fucking key."

"I did?"

Felicity tried to remember that.

"Yeah. Right after that douche shot you. You wanted me to check on the freaky little cat on your fire escape."

Oh yeah. She had. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to check on you. You just texted me _back in the field_, all caps with like a million exclamation points. You never do that. You yell at me when I don't use proper grammar in my texts. Either you were being kidnapped, or something really exciting where a best friend would be needed was happening."

"Right," Felicity said. "Well, I'm going out in the field."

"You think you're ready?" Violet asked with concern painted over her features.

She was ready for this, right? It would be like her very first night, hopefully better though. She would prefer if she didn't get a black eye from walking into a wall this time around. "I think so," Felicity replied hesitantly.

Violet stood up and put a hand on each of Felicity's shoulders. "You sure? Because if you aren't…"

"I'm sure," Felicity said suddenly. "I'm positive."

"Okay, then," Violet said. "Congratulations." She rushed over to the ice cream and scooped two spoonfuls, leaving them in the silver utensils. "Cheers," she said, tapping her spoon against Felicity's. "Since you can't drink before going into the field."

"I'll…uh…eat to that."

.

.

.

Violet had met Felicity as Felicity tried to ignore some guy catcalling her on the street. She had caught up with Felicity, whispered "just go with it" in her ear, and then kissed her, right in front of the guy. Then, in a loud voice, she said, "Hey, sweetheart. Ready to pick up the kids?"

It took Felicity a moment to recover. Her face was turning as red as a tomato as she glanced back at her harasser. But eventually, she said, "Yup. Let's go." It was a miracle her voice hadn't wavered.

Then, the two of them climbed into a cab and Violet flipped the guy off as they drove away.

That was Violet—she was strong and held her own. She didn't take shit from anyone and usually came off as a sarcastic bitch. As the two got to know one another, Felicity discovered that Violet had six tattoos, a string of ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends, and she was double-majoring in English and Political Science. While she was busy publishing horror novels, Felicity was cracking computer codes and continuing her pursuit to be a vigilante.

It almost went to hell one night, when Felicity hauled herself home with what was later discovered to be a dislocated knee. Violet had been waiting for her to talk about holiday plans and freaked out at the mass of bruised tissue on Felicity's leg.

"Fliss!" she exclaimed. "The _fuck_ happened to your leg?"

"I…uh…I tripped?"

Violet helped Felicity onto the couch. "You fucking tripped?"

Felicity shook her head no.

"Then what the hell happened to your leg?"

Felicity had spilled her guts, then and there. Violet had been so pissed that she hadn't bothered to tell her that she walked out, slamming the door. She came back five minutes later, of course, because she wasn't going to just leave her best friend alone with a blue leg. She had called her old roommate who was now in medical school and gave her the symptoms. Her leg was diagnosed and she was informed of how to treat it—pop it in and wear a brace.

Violet volunteered to do the job, so Felicity sat on her kitchen table with an apple in her mouth, waiting for the burn.

It hurt.

Like _hell_.

Felicity cried out in pain and bit down as her bone was popped back into place. Tears sprung into her eyes and she shut them in pain. Her vision turned a little blue at the edges, but she finally fixed her breathing and stopped crying and returned to reality just long enough to see Vi slap on a knee brace and help her off.

Violet got dumped by her boyfriend again that week. She cried for a while and then wrote thirty thousand words for her novel about shadows actually being demons (including the brutal murder of a character that resembled previously stated boyfriend by mutated bunnies; her publisher had her cut the scene, but it got her writing and she finished the first draft within two weeks).

When Felicity was experiencing an emotional overload, she stopped. Stopped working, stopped thinking, stopped _doing_. When Violet was sad or angry or even happy, she sat down at her computer and pounded out words until she couldn't see she was so tired.

Felicity admired that, somewhat, so she started punching when she got mad. She built herself a shit ton of muscle mass and her pain tolerance grew. And that's when she grew into her title as Pink Panther. She went from a shitty vigilante with no clue as to how she was supposed to fight crime to some sort of hero. And a lot of that was thanks to Violet.

.

.

.

Felicity lifted her bag over her shoulder and walked Violet out to her car.

"Thanks for coming," she called.

Violet turned with a laugh, flipping her black hair over her shoulder. "No problem. Good luck."

"Thank you!" Felicity called back. "See you tomorrow."

Violet drove off and Felicity got in her own car, ready for patrol.

The drive over, she psyched herself out for the night. She was _back_. She was ready to fight.

When she got to Verdant, she straightened her shoulders and sighed. She was ready.

She walked through the open doors, and the door to the Foundry shined like a beacon that welcomed her into the wild night.

**A/N:** As I wrote this, I kind of found myself shipping Violet/Felicity. Fear not, this is still Olicity, but I just noticed that. I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BUT THE REST OF IT WAS LIKE FIVE THOUSAND WORDS AND I NEEDED TO CUT IT OFF SOMEWHERE.

NEXT UP: Felicity's first night being a vigilante; plus, she goes to the opening of Verdant.

See you Friday!


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **(When the Working Day is Done) Oh Girls, They Wanna Have Fun  
><strong>Category: <strong>Arrow  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor, Romance, Adventure  
><strong>Ship(s): <strong>Olicity + a whole bunch of brOTPs  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13/Teen  
><strong>Summary: <strong>(au, Olicity) The Arrow is taking down a particularly dangerous target—and losing—when he is saved by Starling City's other vigilante, who happens to double as a Queen Consolidated IT expert.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Language, a jackass that thinks that consent doesn't matter, two people screwing in a bathroom stall, other things.  
><strong>AN:** Hey everyone. So. . .here's chapter ten. I'm thinking that this will be 15-20 chapters long total so we're about halfway through. This chapter, as per usual, is un-betad. Excuse any typos, please.

**Review Replies:  
><strong>**ellen7loveslife:** I'm glad you think so. If you have any ideas, let me know what they are.  
><strong>Eternal5YearOld<strong>: I loved your idea. Hopefully what I put in lives up to what you had in mind.  
><strong>Guest<strong>: I'm so happy that you think so.  
><strong>WinterRain36: <strong>Thank you for reviewing! Happy holidays to you as well (sorry this is a little late).  
><strong>JWolf28:<strong> I'll try to update more since I'm on break. Thank you for your review (again!) and I'm so glad you're enjoying it.  
><strong>Luv2Co<strong>: Here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

When Felicity opened the door, she saw Oliver getting out his bow and arrow.

"Hey," she greeted. "Ready?"

He put down the bow and headed over to her, putting two hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure you're ready? Maybe you should wait."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "How many people are gonna ask me this? _Yes_, I'm ready."

She removed her coat and dropped it on top of her duffel, revealing her new suit. The old one had been coated with so much coagulated blood that she had to get a new one. When she raised her gaze, she found Oliver's eyes sweeping over her and she suddenly felt a little more self-conscious. Felicity turned around and pulled her knives out of her bag. She strapped them to her thighs.

"Are we splitting up?" she asked, placing two more at her hips.

"No," Oliver answered almost immediately.

"But wouldn't it be more efficient if we—"

"Felicity," he interrupted, "I need to know that you're safe."

She wanted to point out that she could take care of herself and that the city was more important than her, but she knew that she hadn't gone into the field in a _really_ long time and it would probably be better if Oliver were with her.

"Plus, Roy and Diggle are already handling one side of the city. We can take the other."

"Okay," Felicity answered with a nod.

.

.

.

Felicity stopped a mugging in the Glades and the two of them managed to take the gun from an armed burglar before tossing his ass in front of a police car.

Felicity hurdled from the roof of one building to the roof of the next, barely making it to the other side. She fell forward and scraped her palms on the cement. "Ow. Damn." Her once calloused hands were now soft from lack of use.

She picked herself up and jumped when Oliver landed less than a foot away from her. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Felicity nodded and swallowed.

"Your hands."

"They're fine. It's just scraped." He'd been kicked in the ribs a few times tonight—she wasn't the one that needed attention. Then, with a smile to lighten the mood, "I've been through worse."

Her attempt at humor failed greatly and resulted in only a grimace from Oliver.

"I mean," she said, trying to fix it, "it's okay, you didn't _mean_ to and I just. . .um. . .yeah. Sorry."

"It's not your fault," he grumbled. "C'mon. Let's go."

.

.

.

The rest of the night was spent in awkward silence, but to Felicity's delight, she was alive and well save for the scrapes on her hands. She got back to her apartment in time for the sun to rise. When she checked her mail, she was surprised to find a piece of paper inside.

Stifling a yawn, she unfolded the flyer. The heading read VERDANT OPENING in modern lettering and Felicity ran a thumb over it. Oliver was opening the club with. . ._Tommy_. Oi.

Felicity remembered Tommy. Not very much, just the fact that he was an absolute supreme jackass.

She folded the flyer and placed it into her pocket.

.

.

.

When Violet heard that Felicity was invited to a club opening, she packed up and rushed over, declaring herself the inhabitant of Felicity's couch.

"Do you get a plus one?" she asked.

Felicity shrugged. "I don't know, but whatever. There's no way I'd be able to survive this without you, so either we both go or neither of us go."

Violet squealed (a rarity) and grabbed Felicity's hand. "We should go shopping."

Felicity did not want to go shopping.

Instead, she dug a gold dress out of her closet and let Violet buy something for herself. Violet returned a half-hour later with a three-quarter black dress that made her small chest look larger.

"How do I look?" Violet asked.

"Amazing," Felicity returned. Violet usually didn't bother with cleaning herself up, instead opting to wear pajamas for a few days and neglect any sort of hair-brushing, but when she ran a comb through her black hair and showered, she looked rather nice.

"You too," Violet answered. She gave Felicity a once over and grinned. "You look _hot_, Felicity. You should be proud."

Felicity gave an awkward curtsy as a joke but ended up tripping over her heels as she straightened up. God, she was so awkward. She was going to trip and land flat on her face and embarrass herself in from of everyone in the club. They'd laugh and oh god it was going to be like when she was a teenager again.

"Let's go," Violet spoke and tugged her away from her train of thought.

.

.

.

"Name?"

The big bouncer was intimidating as hell, so Felicity stuttered as she gave him her name.

"And who's this?"

"She's with me."

"Sorry. She's not getting in unless she's on the list."

Felicity huffed. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Felicity!" someone called. She turned to face the voice and found herself staring up at Tommy Merlyn. "How are you? C'mon. You too," he said, pointing to Violet.

The bouncer glared at them but let them pass.

"How did you—" Felicity began.

"Oliver asked me to retrieve a blonde that looked out of her comfort zone. You two good?"

Felicity was tempted to ask if he remembered her; she wanted to know if he remembered ramming her into doorways or not, but she bit her tongue and nodded with a plastered – on smile.

"Great."

He turned to leave.

Violet stared at her best friend. "You look like you've seen a ghost. What happened?"

"N-nothing. I. . .I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna get some expensive wine. You want anything?"

"No," Felicity answered. "I'm okay." She wasn't, but Violet didn't need to babysit her. She felt so out of place just standing there so she weaved through the large crowd and found a place to sit at the bar. She ordered a red wine so that nobody would offer to buy her a drink and then pulled her phone out. She spent a good ten minutes like that, with an untouched glass in front of her and a glowing screen under the bar.

"I don't believe it!" someone bellowed. Felicity looked up to see which jackass was hollering loud enough to be heard over the pounding bass of the music and the chatter of the people inside. "Felicity Smoak!"

That comment had been targeted at _her?_

Felicity decided to ignore the guy until he left so she continued searching on her phone.

"Hey, Smoak! Remember me?"

Felicity looked up at the douchebag—Jeremy Dawson—and found him standing _way_ too close to her and reeking of beer. She flinched away and put her phone into her bag.

"_You_ look hot."

"And _you_ look drunk."

He chuckled. "That's because I _am!_" He did a whole _woo-hoo _ thing and raised an arm, displaying a sweat stain that was mere inches from Felicity's face. "Hey Smoak, you still a virgin?"

Felicity turned and glared at him. "Please leave."

"Aw…Felicity. C'mon. I'm just trying to have some fun."

God. Was it really necessary that someone be stranded on an island for five years in order to _not_ be as much of a pain as they were when they were nineteen? "Yeah, well, go have fun somewhere else."

He slipped an arm on Felicity's shoulder and she jumped off the chair with a squeak. "Don't touch me."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Most girls _want_ me to touch them."

He wrapped an arm around her waist. Felicity looked around whilst panicking. It was so loud in the club that nobody noticed him bothering her. Hell, they probably thought they were together.

She dropped a hand to her thigh because whenever she had been in danger, her knife had been there. She found nothing but the golden fabric of her dress.

She had no choice.

Felicity shot a hand over to the bar and grabbed her wine glass. She slammed her heel into his foot and tossed the wine on his face. She kept stamping on his foot until he let go of her hips. She turned and ran, leaving him wiping his eyes and sputtering. Where was Violet?

Felicity shuffled through the massive group of people as fast as she could, tripping because (lucky her) the heel of the shoe she had used as a weapon was now broken. She picked it up and decided that if she couldn't find Violet, she needed to get to the women's bathroom. She stumbled over to the tiled room and found that it was inhabited by a girl vomiting into a toilet and two people getting it on in the handicapped stall. She wrinkled her nose as feminine moans leaked out of the stall. Felicity washed all the makeup off her face and applied only lipstick.

Once she was certain that she wanted to go back out, Felicity grabbed the handle of the door with a paper towel (for sanitary purposes) and headed back into the neon lights. She turned and saw Oliver talking to a young woman and one that was much older. They were both congratulating him and at first, Felicity thought that they were…_interested_ in him. That was when she noticed that the older woman was Moira Queen, Oliver's mother and _ew_. She made a face even though nobody would know why.

"Felicity!"

The call was just barely clear against the noise, but Felicity managed to register the fact that someone was calling her she looked up and made eye-contact with Oliver.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Mom, Thea, this is Felicity." Then, with bright eyes that stared into her own, he continued. "She's my friend."

Thea glanced between the two and raised an eyebrow. "Thea Queen," she introduced, sticking a hand out.

"Moira Queen."

Felicity glanced at the older woman's hand. It was angled carelessly and Felicity got the idea she was supposed to kiss it or something. Instead, she shook it and smiled awkwardly.

"Do you two know each other well?" Moira asked.

Felicity nodded. "_Very _well." She saw Thea smirk and then widened her eyes. "I mean, not _very _well very well, just very well. We work together. Well, I mean, I uh. . .I work for him at Queen Consolidated. Which you might have known because you own Queen Consolidated. And…um…I'm going to be quiet right now."

While Moira looked slightly horrified, Thea appeared to be vaguely amused. Felicity felt mortified as her face heated up. Oliver placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry," Felicity said, biting her tongue to keep from launching into another babble. "I'm gonna go."

She turned to leave, but someone said, "No. Stay."

At first, she thought it was Oliver but when she turned around she realized that it was Thea. "Are you…are you sure?"

"Yeah," the brunette said good-naturedly. "Sit."

Felicity sat hesitantly next to her. "I have to go check on something," Oliver said and excused himself.

"And I have to use the restroom," Moira said. Felicity resisted the urge to snort out a laugh. She wondered what she would think about the other people in there.

"So. How long have you been sleeping together?" Thea asked once her brother was gone.

Felicity choked on air. "_What?_"

Thea rolled her eyes. "Ollie doesn't _have_ female friends."

"Yes he does," Felicity defended.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Me," she said. Was Oliver really so much of a womanizer that interacting with someone that had ovaries without sleeping with them was this unbelievable?

Thea rolled her eyes. "Look. It's like, a great thing if you're with my brother."

"I am not _with _your brother," Felicity snapped. "I have _never_ slept with your brother. I have never kissed your brother. God. The only thing that I've done with him is hug him."

She looked shocked by Felicity's speech. "Never?"

"Never," Felicity confirmed.

"Do you plan to?"

"N-no. No. Of course not," she promised once she had finished her verbal stumbling.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_."

Thea stared for a moment, narrowing her eyes. Felicity held her ground, refusing to back down. "Okay," Thea said. "Fine, then. I'm surprised, really."

Felicity clenched her jaw. "If you'll excuse me."

Felicity found another table and spent the remainder of the night in that dark corner brightened only by the screen of her phone.

**A/N: **Here it is. Tell me what you thought.


	11. Notice

**Okay, so, I hate to say this, but I'm going to have to put this story on a temporary hiatus. My Olicity muse is kind of dead and all of the recently uploaded chapters have been complete trash. I'm really sorry to have to do this, but it's not forever. Eventually I want to edit the older chapters and wrap this story up. Problem is, I don't really know where I want to go from here. Like I said, it isn't permanent, but I just need a break from this fic. Thank you guys for all the support. **


End file.
